Change isn't easy
by Angel210142
Summary: Yep it's another all human high school story ( sue me ) anyway Clary is the new girl and she isn't exactly the stereo-typical girl. She is a victim of severe bullying. Is she broken forever or will a certain golden boy be able to fix her
1. Chapter 1

CPOV  
There is a certain time in someone's life that they have to let go but I wasn't ready to let go and neither is anybody else. There is so much you still want from the person you lost, you want them to love you the way you love them, you want to see their smile one last time and to hear their laugh again but you know that if things weren't for the best they wouldn't happen, you know that these things happen for a reason and you know that it will just make you stronger and that's what I am now.  
I looked into the mirror and saw empty green eyes staring back at me. I saw a broken girl that desperately needed someone to come along and fix her. I saw a girl that hides behind her green streaked hair and leather jacket. I saw Clary Fray.  
I wasn't always like that. I was once a bubbly girl that just wanted to have fun and never knew when to stop talking. I used to trust so easily and that was my mistake.P


	2. More behind the curtain

**Hi ummm so last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so mortal instruments and all the characters belong to Cassie Clare and I don't own get ready for this that belongs to 2 unlimited**.

**Oh and thank you to everyone that followed/favorited my story.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Ch.1  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. Ugh it's Monday that means my new school. I rolled out of bed and stretched before taking a shower. The steaming hot water was relaxing on my tense muscles. I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around me. I walked into my closet to choose what to wear. I chose a black tank top and black skinny jeans with a gold studded belt and black doc martins and of course my leather jacket that I loved. I straightened my hair and put it up in a ponytail and wore light makeup.  
I looked at the clock," oh shit I'm already running late " I muttered. I ran down stairs and grabbed the keys to my Harley and my messenger bag. " Bye mum" I yelled  
" oh sweetie are you leaving already?"  
" yeah so cya" I ran out the door to my bike and put my helmet on. I shoved the key in and revved the engine. I drove as fast as I could to my new school - St Exhavier- as soon as I got into the car park I could see this was another regular boring school with the normal social groups( jocks, populars, nobody's and nerds) I knew where I wanted to be but I had no idea how I was going to get there. I was so busy in my thoughts I didn't notice someone staring at me. I walked up the steps and through the big cathedral doors- did I mention the school was a converted church- I walked down the hallway to the administration office " umm hello I'm Clary Fray" the administrator looked up " oh yes here is your schedule and a map of the school, I hope you have a nice day" she handed me a package then turned back to her computer. I turned around and walked out.  
TIME LAPSE  
I walked down the hall to last period class which was gym. I hadn't gotten in trouble yet so that was a new record. I walked into the change rooms to find every set of eyes on me. I quickly got changed and went to gym. " Alright today we will be splitting you into two groups, boys and girls, boys will be doing basketball and girls will be doing cheer leading" yelled coach Albertee. I used to do cheer leading at my old school, I was gonna blow them away. The music started and I recognized it immediately, I had done a routine to it last year. It was get ready for this by 2 Unlimited. It was an acrobatics routine so I hoped I was still flexible enough.

* * *

**(ROUTINE) **  
Bridge up into a split handstand then stand up, scorpion into a standing split, strike a pose, four bridge kick overs down into the splits, cheer sit, one shoulder roll over, stand up, strike a pose, five turns, split jump, then final pose.

* * *

It was a short routine but also one of the harder ones. Everyone was clapping but I didn't care I had a lot of fun. I turned around and walked over to the grandstands. I sat down just as someone sat down next to me. I turned to look at the person and found my worst nightmare staring back at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger is near

**Hi so I haven't updated in a while but I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**I don't own the mortal instruments. That work of pure genius belongs to Cassie Clare. Enjoy!**

CPOV  
Sebastian. I looked into onyx eyes. I saw that fowl smirk on his face. I saw the violence behind that innocent face. " Hi, thought I wouldn't see you again, are you still a slut or do you prefer whore?" He asked. I silently got up but before I could bolt he caught my wrist " where do you think your going bitch?"  
"Please don't hurt me. Please" I begged  
" Oh don't worry I will I'm gonna fuck you so hard" at that I became furious. I balled my hands into fists " . Me. Go."I said punctuating every word. I snatched my hand away and walked calmly out of gym.  
TIME LAPSE  
JPOV  
I was in the library when I heard sobs coming from the other side of the shelf. I put down my book down to go check it out. When I got to the other side of the shelf I saw a beautiful girl sobbing in gym clothes. " Are you okay?" The girl looked up, she squeaked in surprise and shuffled backwards into the corner. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you" I sat down next to her. " Hi I'm Jace, what's your name?"  
Sniffle" Clary" sniffle  
" Are you okay?" she stood up.  
" Yeah I'm fine" she said  
" okay well the bell is about to ring so do you want a ride back home?"  
"Sure. You know I was always told when I was younger that it is a great idea to get in a car with a total stranger" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm  
" fine. So I was born in California but I moved here when I was ten because my parents died in a car crash when I was eight. I had been going from foster home to foster home because nobody wanted me but then some old family friends adopted me. I have three siblings one older brother one younger brother and a sister who is the same age as me. My favorite color is green and I am seventeen." She looked up surprised that I had told her that much, even I was surprised that I told her. No one knew that my parents had died other than the Lightwoods, I felt like I could trust her with anything. " So do you want that ride now?"  
" Sure, I guess" I got up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up with ease. We started walking to the car park when she stopped. " I just remembered I'm still in my gym clothes and I don't need a ride I have my own". Dammit I was hoping I could talk to her more.  
" Oh yeah that's cool, I'll still walk you to the car park though"  
" okay" she turned on her heel and went back to the gym. I waited there for her.  
CPOV  
I walked out of the change room with a smile on my face but that soon dropped. "Sebastian what are you still doing here" he didn't answer me instead he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. " Sebastian stop" I said when he came up for air. He started kissing my neck.  
" why? I know you love it baby"  
" no Sebastian don't" he ran his hands up my sides and back down again " HELP" I screamed. He covered my mouth and whispered in my ear  
" now now we don't want to get hurt do we" he uncovered my mouth and took out a knife  
"HELP" I yelled  
" oh that's it you bitch" he grabbed my wrist and sliced a cut.  
"Sebastian that's enough" he was pulled off of me. I slumped to the ground and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Jace's voice.


End file.
